


Antología

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Character Study, Crossover, Epic Bromance, Families of Choice, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Friendship, Headcanon, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, Mother-Son Relationship, NCIS References, Ohana, Randomness, Reflection, Relationship(s), Sarah McGee & Mary Ann McGarrett
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: (Del gr. ἀνθολογία anthología, de ἄνθος ánthos 'flor' y -λογία -logía 'selección'.)f. Colección de piezas escogidas de literatura, música, etc.
Comments: 62
Kudos: 13





	1. Nacimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Hace... algún tiempo, hablando con [DesdelinaNapolitana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdelinaNapolitana/pseuds/DesdelinaNapolitana), surgió una propuesta de escritura desde esta [página](https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/) y recién ahora estoy empezando jaja. La idea es escribir en base un tema, sin considerar la extensión o el formato de lo escrito. Posiblemente me quede solo escribiendo drabbles :D

Danny, cuando piensa en Charlie, no piensa en los primeros años. Ignora los meses, las horas que se fueron. No lleva la cuenta de las veces en las que lo vio por el rabillo del ojo ni en las sonrisas que le daba cuando sus ojos se encontraban cuando él iba a buscar a Grace. Él no piensa en los tiempos perdidos ni en los años que no puede recuperar... Danny piensa en Charlie y piensa en el presente, en lo que vivirán juntos. Y piensa en la primera vez que lo vio. No importa lo mucho que odia a Rachel por el secreto, por el engaño, Danny tiene ese instante inmenso, ese infinito segundo, que nadie le puede quitar; el primer momento de Charlie. El recuerdo de su nacimiento es enteramente suyo. Con los ojos empapados de la fotografía, la primera imagen de su hijo, la foto que nunca pudo borrar, suspira. No pueden arrebatarle eso.

Stan, cuando piensa en Charlie, no piensa en el día que nació, el día de su ausencia. No piensa en las acusaciones de Rachel, en reclamos que ahora le saben a fábula y mentira. Piensa en Charlie y recuerda la primera vez que lo tuvo en brazos, la primera sonrisa que le dio. Piensa en la primera vez que tomó su manito diminuta, en el primer beso de buenas noches. Los primeros pasos. Su primera palabra. Él fue su padre para cada uno de esos momentos, para todos ellos. Era a él a quien llamaba en las pesadillas y a quien le gritaba "papá" cuando lo veía llegar del trabajo. Stan piensa en todos esos momentos con el corazón pesado y los ojos llenos. Piensa en Charlie con el corazón roto y la mirada empapada de la primera imagen de su hijo, la que Danny le mandó. Charlie, muchas veces, todavía le llama "papá". No pueden quitarle eso.


	2. Entusiasmo

—¿Estás contento, Steve? —pregunta su mamá, con la sonrisa de siempre y los ojos de cielo y nubes. Le gusta esa sonrisa. Le parece eterna, accesible. Su mamá nunca está triste.

Pero Steve no sabe qué responderle. Supone que debería decir que sí, que está feliz con la idea de una hermana, que en realidad estuvo deseando desde siempre alguien más con quien jugar. Pero en realidad... en realidad, no. Le gusta ser hijo único.

Su papá se sonríe un poco. Suave, de lado. La sonrisa de papá es distinta, es menos común que la de su madre. Es más rara, más preciada.

—Te encantará ser un hermano mayor —le dice, le asegura. Papá no dice cosas sin pensar—. Ya lo verás. Serás un gran hermano. Me vas a ayudar a cuidarla.

Mamá dice que está de acuerdo, que solo necesita algo de tiempo. Los dos le prometen que pronto se acostumbrará a la idea. El entusiasmo, honestamente, no llega hasta la primera vez que ve a Mary Ann en su cuna y la ve pequeña, diminuta.

Pero papá le dijo que iba a necesitar ayuda para cuidarla.

—Dile hola a tu hermana, Steve.

Titubea, apenas. —H-hola, Mary.

Mary tiene ojos grandes, ojos de cielo y nubes.

Steve tiene cinco años y su padre le dijo que podía ser todo lo que quisiera. Todo, menos policía, claro.

Va a ser el _mejor_ hermano del mundo.


	3. Amor

—Bueno, la siguiente, ¿amor o lujuria?

Freddie había sonreído, como si la pregunta fuese inesperada, como si no fuese una de las típicas cuestiones de los juegos que se arrastran después de unos tragos, antes de murmurar su respuesta. «¿Por qué no ambas?». Y se había reído cuando lo acusaron de hacer trampa.

Steve no eligió amor. 

La decisión no había tardado más que un parpadeo, una exhalación. No le había dado más que un mero pensamiento, más que una pequeña sonrisa para esconder la falta de vacilación de los ojos atentos de quienes esperaban.

La respuesta no cambió por mucho, mucho tiempo.

No era que no creyese en el amor, no. Por supuesto que creía en el amor. El _aloha_ era más que un sentimiento en Hawai'i, más que una emoción. Era una forma de vida, era algo que inhalabas y tomabas, algo que corría en tu sangre. El _aloha_ estaba inspirado en el amor pero Hawai'i era tan lejano en su vida como lo eran las personas que decían amarlo.

Porque el amor era inconstante. Era incierto, mutable y frágil. Era más que traicionero.

«Amor» evocaba a la familia que perdió cuando tenía quince. Al ultimo abrazo de su madre, el adiós que jamás terminó. A la hermana que dejó de hablarle y el padre que olvidó llamar la mitad del tiempo. A un sueño idealizado que no llegaba a ninguna parte. Eran las huellas de las personas que se fueron, las sombras de cosas que pudieron ser y que no fueron. 

Steve encontró otras cosas a las que aferrarse antes. Mucho más sólidas que el amor. Mucho más duraderas y constantes. Como el honor. El compañerismo y la confianza. La lealtad. La honestidad. Y las promesas. 


	4. Odio

Rachel sabe lidiar con el silencio y con casas vacías. La casa de sus padres siempre había sido demasiado grande, demasiado fría. A su madre le gustaban los viajes, le gustaban los viajes _y_ la atención. Y alejarse por mucho tiempo para vivir sus fantasías, sus aventuras. Su padre trabajaba también, siempre en su lejanía cercana. Aprendió a lidiar con el silencio.

Y aprendió a lidiar con discusiones también; su relación con su madre siempre fue de conflictos a medio resolver.  
  
Las ausencias de Danny no eran el problema, nunca habían sido el problema. Stan y sus ausencias tampoco fueron el problema que cruzó entre ellos.  
  
El problema fue que Rachel odiaba sentirse _sola_. Y odia el miedo.

Odia la soledad que anida bajo la piel, la soledad que se siente incluso estando en compañía. Es como atarse al recuerdo de la casa de sus padres, a las horas en las que ella estaba pero no era más que un adorno más.

Danny había sido bueno para ella, al principio. Cuando no dejaba que la distancia le inundara los poros, cuando todavía le importaba llenar el espacio con palabras. Cuando todavía la pensaba el centro de su mundo y calmaba sus miedos. Era adictivo, ser el centro de su mundo. Hizo que fuera más doloroso dejar de serlo. 

Stan había sido aún mejor. Stan le dio todo lo que tenía, la hizo su compañera de proyectos, la armó con una vida que pensó soñada. Él había llenado sus ausencias con regalos, siempre. Regalos para ella, regalos para Grace. Con Stan nunca sintió miedo. Pero no era suficiente. No era suficiente. Porque Rachel se encontró en su casa, la casa que había elegido, y aún con todo lo que tenía estaba sola. 


	5. Triunfo

Debería sentirse como un triunfo, la posibilidad de recuperarlo todo. Chin Ho Kelly perdió más que su placa cuando renunció a la policía.

Incluso antes de renunciar, había perdido. Había perdido su honor. Había perdido la confianza de sus compañeros. Y la confianza en sus compañeros. _("Se quedan tan callados", le había dicho a Danny, una vez en un bar, "... que parece que les pegaron la boca")_ Perdió algunas relaciones que pensó que estarían para siempre. _("No voy a decir ni una palabra más delante de este policía corrupto" dijo su primo Sid)_. Se volvió un paria en su propia familia, entre su gente, entre sus compañeros y colegas. En Hawai'i, que lo era todo, Chin se hundió. _(¿Y cómo podía merecer entonces a Malia? ¿Cómo podía merecer la vida que había estado construyendo? ¿Cómo podía merecer...?)_

Chin perdió más que su placa cuando renunció a la policía.

_(¿Qué pensaría su padre, si supiera? ¿Habría creído en su palabra? Quería creer que sí. Que su padre le habría creído. Como John le creyó. Como Kono le creía)._

En retrospectiva, sabía que podría haber cambiado muchas cosas en el camino. Podría haber decidido seguir la idea de Malia y permanecer juntos. Podría haber seguido el consejo de su madre y retirarse por completo, mudarse y empezar de nuevo. Podría haberle dicho la verdad a Kono, a su insistente, brillante Kono, para que los dos trabajasen para salir adelante juntos. Podría haber ido con John más veces, recrearse en su amistad. Podría no haber aceptado la palabra de Steve y hablar del tema, revelar el peso de la consciencia. 

Pero Chin se conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca habría elegido otro camino.

_(No quería pensar en otro camino._

_Porque el camino que había tomado lo había llevado a Five-0. Y, tan increíble como sonaba, tan absurdo como podía escucharse, Five-0 le había devuelto todo lo que pensó que ya no podría recuperar._

_Honor._

_Lealtad._

_Confianza._

_Familia._

_Hogar._

_Esperanza)_.

La placa que el jefe de la policía le estaba ofreciendo y el título de teniente podrían haber sido signos de triunfo en otra vida. No en la que tenía.


	6. Sentir

Mary Ann nunca está segura qué es lo que siente por su padre. No estaba segura qué sentía por su hermano, tampoco, hasta que volvieron a encontrarse. Supone que los ama, (sabe que nunca dejó de amarlos y que siempre los amará). A Steve, más que a su papá. Steve es real en donde John McGarrett es espejismo. Steve es... Humano. Es difícil, por supuesto. Imposible, a veces. Es exasperante. Es honesto. Es leal. Steve es todo lo que Mary desearía ser y mucho, mucho más. John no es más que sombras. John es un fantasma.

Mary recuerda que John, _que su papá_ , solía leerle historias antes de dormir. Recuerda que le acariciaba el cabello mientras la arropaba pero no recuerda cómo era el calor de su abrazo. Recuerda el sonido de su voz, profunda, serena pero no las palabras que solía decir. Recuerda su rara, templada sonrisa pero no cuántas veces la vio. Todo John McGarrett es una imagen desgranada. Su padre, la imagen, está hecha con piezas desordenadas en sus recuerdos (la sonrisa rara, la voz profunda, la amable caricia). Es una ausencia que no puede llenar (llamados ocasionales y silencio, silencio, silencio). Lo que siente por su papá persiste y se hunde en su pecho, la deja entumecida y triste. John fue el hombre que Mary vio un par de veces tras el funeral de su mamá, el hombre luego se perdió en un mar de gente que no conocía del todo. Fue el hombre que Mary veía en fotografías y que percibía en lejanía. Fue el hombre que nunca volvió a decirle que la quería. Fue el hombre al que ella solo podía llamar "papá" cuando sabía que no podía escucharla.

Mary Ann nunca está segura qué siente por su padre.

(Lo ama. Y lo odia. Lo anhela. Lo detesta. Y lo extraña mucho, mucho, mucho).


	7. Arruinado

Steve estaba preparado para más cosas que la mayoría. En algún momento de su vida, él habría insinuado que estaba preparado para todo. Su entrenamiento se basaba en vencer las posibilidades. En la certeza que pudiese volcar las imposibilidades. Que siempre pudiera levantarse y seguir adelante. Por supuesto, eso había sido antes de la muerte de su padre. Y de perder a Freddie y el camino que había estado siguiendo fielmente durante quince años. Antes de Five-0. Antes de Danny Williams.

Steve había sobrevivido a la muerte de su padre y a la de su mejor amigo pero no habia salido indemne. Five-0 había sido forjado en las cenizas de su vida pasada y le había mostrado algo que Steve había olvidado. Five-0 le había recordado las múltiples caras de la miseria humana. Y la miles de facetas de la bondad. Estaban en todas partes, ambas. No solo fuera de las fronteras. Y Danny, bueno, nada lo había preparado para Daniel Williams.  
  
Pero, más allá de todo lo que era diferente, Steve no dejaba de estar preparado para más cosas que la mayoría. _Muchas_ más cosas. Físicamente, desde luego. Mentalmente también, aunque Danny se lo discutiera en voz alta durante toda la vida. Se había pasado dos décadas tratando de probarlo.  
  
Estaba preparado para más cosas que la mayoría.  
  
Que su madre estuviera viva no era una de ellas.

Que su madre estuviera viva y que no fuera la persona que él recordaba, la mujer de amables ojos y bellas sonrisas, definitivamente no era una de ellas. Que su madre lo mirase con ojos agudos y mirada inquieta, con la desconfianza nublando su semblante, no era en lo absoluto una de ellas. 

_Tu muerte lo cambió todo_ , quería decirle el niño que había sido alejado de todo lo que conocía a la mujer que ahora tenía adelante. Ella no parecía más que el reflejo de una memoria. Su rostro estaba lleno de huellas que no debería tener, las huellas de los años y dolor y algo más oscuro. _Tu muerte arruinó a nuestra familia. Tú y papá nos dejaron solos, tu muerte nos-_

Perder a su madre había sido la desventura de los McGarrett, su desgracia. Porque, Steve lo sabía ahora, lo había sabido siempre, Doris había sido el centro del mundo de John. El centro de su mundo y el de su padre. Y el de Mary Ann.

No había podido hacer otra cosa que dejar salir una exhalación, como si alguien le hubiera empujado el aire fuera de los pulmones, mientras susurraba la única cosa que tenía sentido al verla. Pero incluso mientras ella movía hacia adelante, mientras enredaba los brazos a su alrededor, Steve no podía dejar de pensar en su padre. No podía dejar de recordar sus grabaciones, el filo desgarrado de su voz. No podía dejar de pensar en el último abrazo que había recibido de su madre ni en las palabras que Mary había murmurando sobre el funeral.

La muerte de su madre lo había hecho la persona que era. Siempre había podido rastrear todas sus motivaciones importantes hasta ese momento, hasta el día en el que perdió su pequeño universo feliz. La muerte de su madre había desmoronado los cimientos de su familia, las relaciones que habían tejido en esos años dorados. Había destrozado a su padre. Había dejado a John McGarrett perdido y confuso y sintiéndose tan, tan culpable.

Su madre estaba viva... Su madre estaba viva y Steve podía abrazarla de nuevo. Su madre estaba viva y Mary Ann, que apenas la recordaba, tenía otra oportunidad para conocerla.

Su madre estaba viva. Pero su padre había muerto. 

Su familia todavía estaba rota.

Más rota, posiblemente. Porque Steve aún tenía miles de preguntas que hacer. Y más cosas que resolver.

Una parte de él, una minúscula, ínfima parte de él, murmuró lo que jamás se atrevería a decir en voz alta. _Ojalá nunca hubiese descubierto la identidad de Shelbourne._


	8. Suave

—¡Es muy lindo! ¡Mira, mami! —Grace esbozó una sonrisa. Su mirada estaba llena de alegre entusiasmo, de manso deleite, mientras que acariciaba a su nueva mascota detrás de las orejas—. ¡Es tan suave!

Stan sabía que ella _quería_ una mascota. No lo había pedido exactamente, no lo había demandado, pero había insinuado algunas cosas. Rachel no quería otro perro porque la muerte de Bailey había sido especialmente dura para Grace y no quería tener un gato en la casa porque ella era alérgica. El conejo había parecido una buena opción considerando, además, que Gracie llevaba tiempo hablando de conejos.

—Ya lo estoy viendo, cariño —le dijo Rachel a su hija. Luego, le sonrió a Stan con suavidad—. Es hermoso.

Estaba complacida.

Stan sonrió en respuesta, un poco más aliviado de lo que debería.

Su hermana mayor le había dicho una vez que no debería ahogar a Grace con regalos, que estaba bien que quisiera darle atención pero que no tenía que excederse. Le dijo que Rachel podría verlo como un intento de comprar el amor de Grace en lugar de ganárselo. Pero, lo que Margo no entendía, era que Rachel no lo veía de ese modo. Rachel amaba los regalos. Y la atención. Disfrutaba enormemente de los obsequios que Stan le llevaba y siempre agradecía infinitamente los presentes que le llegaban a Grace. Ella entendía lo que Stan quería hacer. Lo que quería _decir_.

Rachel había hecho el punto de incluirlo en el tejido familiar dándole el título de papá Stan para hacer fácil la transición pero Stan no quería ser un extraño para Grace. No quería ser solo un nombre vacío, la personificación de la separación de sus madres y de la mudanza y... Sí, Grace le tenía cariño. Stan lo sabía. Lo había ido construyendo poco a poco porque, pese a que Grace era una niña increíblemente dulce, también era absolutamente leal. Y su lealtad siempre estaría, primero, con su papá. Con Danny. Y eso…

Stan no estaba tratando de comprar su amor, _estaba_ intentando encontrar un hueco para él.

La voz de su hermana se burló en su cabeza.

—¡Quiero presentarlo en el espectáculo de animales que vamos a hacer en la escuela!

Stan alzó las cejas. No recordaba nada de un espectáculo escolar ni una presentación. Rachel dijo que estaba bien.

—¿Puedo llamar a Danno para contarle sobre el señor Hoppy?

—Puedes mostrárselo mañana, él te va a llevar a la escuela —respondió Rachel, dándole a Grace una mirada puntiaguda. Stan no se sorprendió al ver que la sonrisa de Grace caía un poco—. ¿No estás olvidando decir algo más primero?

Stan trató de mantener la sonrisa en su cara, pese a que la alegría de Grace se apagó un poco más en medio de su agradecimiento. La gratitud era sincera, desde luego, pero la reprimenda muda le sacó un poco del sabor dulce.

—Puedes ir a jugar con él —dijo Rachel, más suave. Amable. Arrepentida, incluso—. Pero solo hasta la hora de la cena.

Grace asintió. —Está bien.

Stan titubeó por un momento. —Estoy seguro que a Danny le encantará conocer a Hoppy- puedes sorprenderlo mañana.

La pequeña le sonrió de nuevo por un momento, entusiasmada ante la nueva posibilidad, antes de ponerse seria.

—Es el _señor_ Hoppy —comentó. Stan no tenía idea por qué el título era tan importante para ella pero la voz de Grace tenía un filo persistente—. No está bien que le digan cualquier nombre.


	9. Frío

A Steve no le costó _aceptar_ que había encontrado a alguien igual de tozudo que él. Había mucha gente testaruda en el mundo, la verdad. Quizá había otros que eran más tercos que él. No se había cruzado a muchos pero eso no quería decir que no existían.

Lo que sí le costó un poco más fue lidiar con ello.

Claro, la mayoría de las personas veían que Danny cedía más rápido y creían que Steve era el más testarudo. Pero no tenían en cuenta un sinnúmero de minucias que Steve sabía y que ellos no. Danny cedía, no sin arañar cada una de sus defensas, porque conocía _a Steve_. Aún con todas sus protestas y sus discusiones, aún con todas sus dudas, Danny tenía algunas certezas sobre él. Sabía que Steve no dejaba las cosas a la ligera y Danny confiaba en que él encontraría la salida a la situación.

Lo _conocía_. Y _confiaba_ en él. Y lo hacía porque, ante que todo, eran _compañeros_.

Porque Danny era leal. Era leal a sus creencias. No era fiel a las reglas, no como él pretendía ser, pero era fiel a los principios subyacentes. Era leal a sus convicciones y a las personas por igual medida. Era absolutamente leal a sus amigos y a su equipo. Danny era leal, tan leal como era Steve.

Pero era intransigente en maneras en las que Steve no era. Por razones que él no entendía del todo.

Steve sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones después de dejar atrás una nota y desaparecer. Lo imaginaba. El recibimiento había sido… bueno. Y, en general, todo estaba pasmosamente bien con el equipo. «Bien» en la respectiva escala de su normalidad, por supuesto. Tenían a Wo Fat en custodia, lo que era incluso mejor. Chin y Kono no parecían haber resentido su ausencia repentina. Su viaje súbito a Japón. Pero Danny… Con Danny había una fina capa de frialdad en sus conversaciones. En sus conversaciones y discusiones. En su tiempo juntos.

Steve frunció el ceño. Al principio había creído que estaba imaginando la situación. Eligió un tema para romper la quietud, para hacer una prueba.—Chin me comentó que vieron a Sam cuando no estuve.

Sam Hanna era un buen tópico. Usualmente, ante una oportunidad como la que Steve estaba ofreciendo, Danny aprovecharía para quejarse de los SEALs. Quizá aprovecharía la posibilidad para quejarse abiertamente de _Steve_. O se quejaría de que tuviera que lidiar con un SEAL en _ausencia_ de Steve. Cualquiera de las tres opciones era probable.

En su repentina distancia, a pesar del obvio cebo que Steve le dio o debido a su flagrante intención, Danny solo ofreció un encogimiento de hombros. Fue ante la mirada insistente de Steve, por supuesto, que hizo una acotación. —Dijo que le debes un almuerzo. Es típico de ti, McGarrett.

Danny se mantuvo en silencio durante el resto del viaje a la escena del crimen.

«¿Por qué todavía estás enojado?» Quiso preguntar Steve. «¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar enojado?»

Pero no lo hizo. Era un poco difícil aceptar que el silencio de Danny, su helado silencio, le molestaba más que una letanía de sus palabras.


	10. Sin

Catherine se fue. Si era honesto consigo mismo, algo que Steve procuraba no ser la mayor parte del tiempo porque no le interesaba caer en las profundidades de los pozos reflexivos, una parte de él solía pensar que tardó demasiado tiempo en decirle que la amaba. Que tardó demasiado tiempo en reconocerla como algo más que una amiga. Otra parte de él, no obstante, creía que el término "novios" jamás los describió. Que las etiquetas no eran necesarias y que esa fue, en particular, una idea poco representativa.

No era lo que ellos... eran.

 _(Con frecuencia se le ocurría que su relación no tenía presente ni pasado ni futuro. Que fue la expresión de algo que meramente existía en los momentos robados en sus vidas, algo que podía perderse entre las horas infinitas, con un origen pero sin un final)._ Y porque era fácil y él era como ella, siempre lo dieron por sentado. Y por mucho tiempo, estuvieron juntos cuando era conveniente.

Ella había sido, por mucho tiempo, una constante. Incluso en su inconstancia, había sido constante.

_(Era solo... lo que era._

_Steve estaba bien con ese acuerdo. Cath también)._

Ella no lo llamaba si no estaba libre. Él no la llamaba para decirle que la extrañaba ni para saludar. No peleaban porque para pelear necesitaban terrenos en común y tiempo compartido y algo más que encuentros en la cama. No había razones para pelear en sus breves instantes de cercanía. Siempre había un propósito detrás de sus llamados. Era el juego que jugaban. Nunca se dijeron que se amaban hasta que tuvieron que despedirse. Steve tardó demasiados años en dejarle reclamar un lugar en su corazón, pero Catherine tardó demasiados años en acercarse lo suficiente para que él pudiera fijarse en el de ella. _(Y, en el medio, lo que tenían se fue rompiendo poco a poco. Ella empezó a mentirle. El empezó a alejarse. A ocultarle cosas. Ella siguió mintiéndole. Él siguiendo inventado excusas para las mentiras y dejando que los secretos erosionasen la confianza)._

A veces pensaba en ella, en las posibilidades perdidas, en lo incompatibles que eran en lo que realmente importaba. En lo parecidos que habían llegado a ser. Y en lo mal que se habían tratado el uno al otro. Catherine se fue, pero Steve nunca esperó que se quedara. Él nunca le habría pedido que se quedara. _(Steve no esperaba que alguien se quedara)._


	11. Inspiración

Mary Ann se rio. Era una risa sin humor, un sonido que no contenía ni una pizca de honesta diversión. Pero Mary la sentía inevitable. La expresión de Sarah era una mezcla de horror, confusión, incredulidad... Y todas esas emociones estaban conjugadas en un gesto indescriptible. No que Mary pudiera culparla, desde luego, por no saber cómo reaccionar. Porque, realmente, ¿qué le dices a tu mejor amiga si un día ella te cuenta que su madre, a quien creía muerta desde que tenía nueve años, en realidad estaba _viva_?

Y, para colmo, no era la persona que creían todos que era.

—¿No hay comentarios? —Mary preguntó sardónicamente.

Sarah sacudió la cabeza. Abrió la boca. Luego, la cerró.

—Y yo pensando que mi hermano era el que tenía una vida _loca_ —respondió Sarah.

El trabajo de Tim, después de todo, había servido como base para su saga de libros sobre L.J. Tibbs. Sarah sabía que algunos detalles habían sido cambiados pero también sabía, gracias a sus conversaciones con su hermano mayor, que había momentos en los que la ficción superaba la realidad.

Mary Ann le dio una mirada. —Ahora puedes competir con tu hermano, el agente especial. Puedes usar mi historia familiar para inspirarte. No, espera... Steve me dijo que nadie debe saber lo que está pasando con Doris.

Sarah hizo una mueca de simpatía, pero la conocía lo suficientemente para saber que ella no quería palabras de consuelo ni necesitaba frases hechas. Mary la vio tomarse un momento para elegir una respuesta.

—Podría ser una gran serie dramática.

Mary se rio de vuelta, genuinamente sorprendida. —Y de acción. No vas a creer toda la mierda que pasa en Hawái y las cosas que hace el equipo de mi hermano. No te he contado ni la mitad de lo que me enteré por hablar con su gente.

Sarah alzó las cejas, olvidando momentáneamente su café. —¿Tanto?

—Digamos que me alegra no tener que contarle todo eso a la asistente social. No ayudaría mucho mi caso.

Sarah vaciló por un segundo. —¿Y le has _hablado_ a tu hermano sobre la adopción?

Mary puso los ojos en blanco pero guardó la mordaz respuesta que tenía en la punta de su lengua. Era uno de los hábitos de los que quería deshacerse para las entrevistas para la adopción. El primer paso había sido conseguir un trabajo estable. Lo que había probado ser un desafío para ella. Su currículo estaba repleto de trabajos temporales e ideas a medio concretar, sus antecedentes ya tenían una mancha por un incidente del que ella había sido víctima y su vida apenas parecía estar ordenándose. Sarah habría sido mejor opción para cualquier posibilidad en el proceso de adopción pero Mary Ann McGarrett no era Sarah McGee, pese a que ambas tenían un padre llamado John, un hermano mayor protector y eran las pequeñas hermanas desventuradas.

Y era Mary quien quería adoptar, no Sarah.

—Conozco esa mirada, Mary.

Mary se encogió de hombros. –No le dije a Steve. No es como tu hermano. El mío va a juzgarme por lo que estoy haciendo. Él siempre… Él _siempre_ me verá como su desastrosa hermana y quiero…

Quería probarle a Steve que ella era más de lo que veían. Que podía lograr cosas por su cuenta. Que no merecía… Que ella no se había quedado estancada.

Sarah, seguramente, no podría entenderlo del todo. Ni aunque Mary se lo pudiese explicar. Su relación con su hermano era mucho mejor que la de Mary Ann con Steve. Algo que, alguna que otra vez, había pintado sus conversaciones de amargura.

— _Todo_ estará bien —dijo Sarah, firme, resoluta. Sus ojos oscuros le mantuvieron la mirada—. Siempre has logrado salir adelante, ¿sabes? Eres fuerte, Mar. Todo saldrá bien.


	12. Tú

> Querida Mary Ann
> 
> _¡Gracias por responder! Bueno, creo que ya te conté lo más importante sobre mí la vez pasada pero descuida, ya se me van a ocurrir más cosas que decirte. No sabía si te acordabas de mí, pero Danno me dijo que no perdía nada con preguntarte si no te molestaba escribir o recibir cartas y si me decías que no, igual podía preguntarle a más personas. Pensé en escribirle también a mi primo Eric porque él vive en Jersey ahora pero a veces hablamos por teléfono y creo que es hacer un poco de trampa. Mi tía Stella me dijo que mi papá y ella solían tener un amigo por correspondencia y que así había aprendido mucho de cómo se vivía en la costa oeste y que pensaba que era una buena idea para mí. ¿Tú también tenías amigos por correspondencia?_
> 
> _Mi maestra, la señorita Nakamura, dice que no tenemos que decirle a nadie lo que hablábamos así que no le contaré nada a mi papá. Ni al tío Steve. Será nuestro secreto._
> 
> _¿Estás viviendo en Los Ángeles todavía? Danno dijo que vivías en California, pero él no me quiso decir más y tampoco quería preguntarle al tío Steve porque la idea es que nosotras nos contemos las cosas y no otras personas. ¿Cómo es vivir allá? ¿Te gusta? ¿Tienes una casa o un departamento para ti sola? ¿Estás cerca de Hollywood? ¿Conoces a algún famoso?_
> 
> _Llevo viviendo en Hawái desde hace dos años. Nos mudamos en agosto porque mamá no quería que empezara a mitad del año escolar y mi papá se mudó con nosotros un par de meses después. Me gusta Hawái. Siempre hay sol y me gusta la playa, mami siempre dice que le encanta vivir en una isla porque ella es de una. Danno dice que Londres es muy gris y que no tiene sentido eso. Stan dijo algo parecido también. Dicen cosas parecidas a veces. Pero nunca les digo eso._
> 
> _Sí, no soy hija única, tengo un hermano pequeño, bueno es hijo de mamá y Stan y no de Danno pero es mi hermano pequeño y lo quiero mucho. Se llama Charlie. Todavía no cumple un año, pero sé que mamá y Stan están planeando que viajemos al continente para ir a visitar a la familia de Stan para cuando sea su cumpleaños. Estoy un poco triste por eso porque mamá no me deja viajar a casa de mis abuelos en mi cumpleaños y es injusto que con Charlie sí puedan. Supongo que es porque él todavía es un bebé._
> 
> _Sí, me gusta mucho mi escuela. Aunque creo que me gustaría ir a la misma escuela que mi amigo Tommy, él no puede venir a la mía porque es solo para niñas._
> 
> _¡También me gustan mucho los animales! Mis favoritos son los delfines pero no podemos tener uno en casa. Aunque sí tengo un perro. Se llama Cyrus. Danno me lo regaló hace algunos meses. Dijo que Cyrus había perdido a su dueño y necesitaba un nuevo hogar. También tengo un conejo, el señor Hoppy. Ya tiene dos años en casa, Stan me lo regaló._
> 
> _Me dijiste que habías viajado mucho así que quería preguntarte algo más, si no te molesta. ¿Conoces Las Vegas?_
> 
> _¡Muchas gracias por tu carta! Espero que puedas escribirme pronto, me gustaría mucho saber más de ti._
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> Grace ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tocó escribir cartas en la escuela, ya no recuerdo si tuve más que un par de respuestas, pero es una idea que me encanta. Además me gusta mucho el formato y siempre quise ver a Mary y a Grace compartiendo penas por su hermano y su padre respectivamente... así que esa es la excusa ;)


	13. Confundido

Danny alzó las cejas y Kono lo vio tropezarse con las palabras por un momento. Para Steve, estaba segura, la ocurrencia no habría tenido precio. Se encargaría de decírselo, pronto.

—¿Chin tiene más de una _hermana_? —Fue lo único que Danny logró articular.

La sonrisa de Kono vaciló. La hermana menor de Chin, Quinyang, era trotamundos. Jamás había podido elegir un lugar para quedarse y todos habían aprendido a aceptarlo. 

Pero a Chin no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre Ying Yue. Sabía que él hablaba todavía con su madre, que estaba viviendo en Japón con Ying, pero la comunicación entre los hermanos nunca había recuperado la fluidez que solía tener después del asesinato de Kam Tong Kelly. Kono no tenía muchos recuerdos recientes de Ying, en realidad, porque la había visto solo una o dos veces después del funeral.

Pero Danny era 'ohana y ella era la que había sacado el tema, después de todo.

—Sí. —Se encogió de hombros, ignorando la sorpresa aturdida que pintó las facciones de Danny—. pero no lo menciones... Ellos... bueno, ellos se pelearon hace mucho tiempo. Ya no se hablan.

Ying era dos años más joven que Chin y Kono sabía que tenía una hija. No podía imaginar lo mucho que le dolía a Chin la distancia que había congelado su relación. Pero Chin siendo como era, una vez que decidía algo, rara vez daba su brazo a torcer. Ying no era muy diferente. 

—Las relaciones familiares pueden ser complicadas —dijo él, al final. Sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento en el océano.

Sabía que Danny tenía más que una pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Danny era muy curioso pero, además, ellos estaban en una línea de trabajo en la que ser curiosos era indispensable. Preguntar no era un hábito fácil de sacudir.

—Puedes preguntarme, si quieres —Kono no se sentía muy cómoda con la idea pero prefería que Danny dirigiera su atención hacia ella y no hablase con Chin sobre ello—. Solo... no le digas a Chin.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. No hay nada que preguntar.

Kono ladeó la cabeza un poco, pero se relajó. La familia era, para ella, un tema doloroso. E importante. Chin siempre había mantenido separadas esas dos esferas, lo laboral y lo familiar con mayor facilidad de lo que muchos otros hacían. Por lo menos, él lo hizo excelentemente hasta que no tuvo opción. Kono era incapaz de alejarse del trabajo. Podía ponerlo en pausa, aparcarlo y volverlo a tomar luego, pero nunca se despegaba del todo. Chin...

Chin era quien le ayudaba a hallar su camino de regreso.

Necesitaban cambiar de tema.

—¿Estás listo para seguir con otra clase de surf?

Danny frunció los labios. —¿Crees que esta vez sí voy a poder hacerlo en el agua?


	14. Afecto

John McGarrett nunca había sido una persona afectuosa. Steve recordaba su sonrisa reacia y un temperamento templado, pero no podía recordar más que apretones de manos o palmadas en la espalda. Quizá una mano en su cabeza, alguna vez en la infancia. No le había dicho a Mary Ann que su padre no sabía cómo demostrar su amor porque fuese conveniente. Sabía que su padre los amaba. ¿Cómo podía negarlo después de escuchar sus grabaciones? ¿Cómo podía dudar de ello sabiendo lo que John le decía al mundo de ellos, de él? A Chin, a Mamo, a Joe. A sus colegas. A sus compañeros.

Era una de las últimas cosas que había dicho. Que lo amaba. Que no lo había dicho lo suficiente. John se olvidó de decirle que tampoco había podido demostrarlo muy bien.

Steve sabía que Mary Ann no le había creído.

Pero Mary tenía más problemas con John de los que Steve tenía. Ella había sido la niña consentida, la luz de los ojos de papá, hasta que la arrancaron de su vida temprana un par de semanas después de que toda su vida cambiara. Antes, cuando el hogar McGarrett no estaba lleno de fantasmas y dolor, cuando no había penas y remordimientos colgando en cada pared, Mary había sido la niña dorada. Con Steve, su padre siempre había sido más...

No indiferente, nunca indiferente, pero...

 _Lejano_. Inalcanzable, por momentos.

La historia de Ellie Clayton con John McGarrett fue una sorpresa. Y no lo fue.

Era fácil adivinar lo que ocurrió, a pesar que Steve no quería adivinar. Ellie perdió a su padre, John había empujado a sus hijos lejos... John los amaba. Ellie necesitaba una figura paterna. Y quizá... Quizá John necesitaba una figura sustituta también.

Steve no quería pensar en ello, realmente.

Una parte de Steve se alegró que Mary no conociese la historia de Ellie, la profundidad detrás del vínculo que ella había desarrollado con John. Se sentía injusto dejar que su padre le rompiera el corazón una vez más. Pero también se alegró que Ellie no supiese que era lo que había representado para John. Ellie podría recordar a John con una mejor nota de lo que Mary jamás podría. Se sentía injusto quitarle eso. 

John McGarrett quizá tenía mucho afecto para repartir, pero él dejó siempre la entrada de su corazón firmemente cerrada y los dejó a todos ellos (a sus hijos) parados en la puerta, esperando.


End file.
